Hurry Up and Save Me
by AKAnime
Summary: When Mabel Trusted Stan instead of Dipper, things change and Dipper doesn't know what to do with himself. Can the others help Dipper or will everything just fall apart under Dipper's feet while everyone watches. Rated T because I'm paranoid xP Sorry for bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so, I got the idea for story by watching an AMV. It just popped in my head and so...now I'm here trying to re-create the idea XP**

 **Hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Sorry if you spot any Spelling errors.**

* * *

"I trust you"

Those 3 words that escaped Mabel's mouth changed everything inside of Dipper.

* * *

The reunion with their new Grunkle and the thoughts of what trust is, was all Dipper was thinking of. Though neither were equaling any good thoughts.

Dipper just kept his distance in the back for a while as he still took everything that had just happened into his mind watched his sister hug and laugh with their Grunkles, not even having a thought of what she had just said or did.

"I trusted you" Dipper whispered. He knew no one heard him say it so, no feeling of surprise hit him when no one turned or even noticed the tears starting to stream down his face. The others just stood their, oblivious to their surroundings.

With that moment, Dipper turned around and ran out of that basement like all hell was chasing him.

He ran out of the mysterious door from behind the vending machine.

He ran out of the Mystery Shack's front entrance.

He ran till his legs could no longer run.

After what felt like forever, Dipper collapsed against the nearest tree and gasped heavily trying to even his breathing but his efforts did nothing and he just continued to gasp for air. He then started to think about where he was once his breathing slowly went to a normal pace. He looked up and saw only trees surrounding him though.

"Great, now what am going to do" Dipper muttered to himself slapping his hand onto his marked forehead. He really didn't even know if the others had noticed his escape.

"My family must hate me...for god sake my own twin doesn't even trust me!" Dipper then stated. Many thoughts flooding his mind as he just sat their starring at the ground. Everything around him seemed to be frozen in time though, he knew this wasn't true because the longer he sat out their, the more the sun went down.

"I should probably go back" Dipper said, feeling dried up tears sticking his hair to his face.

Dipper then looked up, he didn't exactly know where he was but he felt he had been in the area before so he knew it must mean he didn't get really far from the mystery shack.

"I really hope they don't ask me any stupid ques-" Thats when a thought hit his head.

"What if I just don't speak to any of them" Dipper then thought to himself. "Yea, then I wont have to worry about accidentally saying anything about this, and besides.." Dipper then pulled out the 3rd journal that he had stuffed under his jacket before running out of the shack, "Trust No One"

* * *

"Where could he be?!'' Mabel stated in panic. The last time she saw her brother was after they realized they had another Grunkle.

Stan and Ford were both sitting at the small kitchen table looking at Mabel as she continued to pace the floor.

"Oh don't worry pumpkin," Stan started standing up and placing his hand on Mabel's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll show up soon"

As if on cue, Dipper walked into the backdoor. He kept his head hung low and made sure not to speak as he told himself before that he wouldn't.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled, running over to her twin and squeezing him in a hug though, he wasn't returning it.

"Dipper, whats wrong!?" Mabel then instantly asked in urgency. Dipper always returned the hug no matter how upset he was.

Dipper just countinued to stare at the ground.

"Hey kid, whats the matter?" Stan then pitched in. He didn't really connect the pieces about the whole situation.

Ford just countinued to sit at the this was a very uncomfortable situation for him, considering he didn't really even know Dipper. While he was studying Dipper's appearance to try and better understand him a tiny bit more, he saw his journal #3 tucked tightly beside his side.

"You have my journal!?" Ford then immediately stood up in excitement but also panic.

Dipper then looked up, he didn't smile but you could see a tiny bit of sparkle burst in his eyes, though as soon as it happened, it ended.

Dipper then started to mentally remind himself that he was not to speak. He wanted to ask so many questions but who knew if that really was even the real author? Maybe just a shapeshifter or someone they paid to act this way so they could steal his journal.

It was obvious that Dipper wasn't going to reply though from the looks of things so, everyone just kind of stood there not knowing what to do in the whole situation.

Dipper then decided what was the point of standing their if he wasn't going to say anything so he gathered himself and swiftly walked by everyone and headed up to the twin's room in the attic and that was that with him.

Mabel just turned around ever so slowly at her brothers immediate leave.

"Grunkle Stan...whats wrong with Dipper?'' Mabel asked numbly. She didn't really know how to feel or even what to do at that point.

"Pumpkin..." Stan started but he personally didn't know what to do either. He had never seen Dipper act like this before and he personally didn't know what to do with the kid.

"Was it me?" Mabel then said, tears starting to form in her once sparkling eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, it wasn't you, don't you worry." Stan then knelt down to be at her eye level.

He then pulled her into a hug and tried his best to comfort her.

"We'll figure out whats the matter together alright?" Stan then pulled out of the hug to ask Mabel.

Mabel only nodded wiping away the tears that had trickled down her face.

"I hope he's going to be ok" Mabel then said looking out the kitchen door her mind only consuming of Dipper.

* * *

 **Sorry that this first Chapter was rushed! I had to get the story going somehow and I really only have ideas for parts of the story and not the start so this chapter was just kind of a lift off for everything.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Trust No One, Trust No One, Trust No One" Dipper whispered to himself over and over again.

He was currently under his bed covers clenching his Journal #3 to his chest as his legs were curled with it. He seemed to be in a panic mode as he didn't really know what to do with himself at that point. All he seemed to have left was his thoughts, body, and the Journal.

When he started to hear footsteps coming up the hall he immediately went back to being silent and pretended he was asleep so no one would question his sudden actions that had brought them all to this point.

To no surprise though, it was Mabel.

"Hey...Dipper" Mabel said hesitantly as she walked in with the sound of their wooden bedroom door creaking.

"How are you um, feeling?" Mabel hesitantly asked as she walked over to her side of the bedroom. She didn't really know how to deal with the situation she was currently thrown into.

Mabel was already in her usual purple nightgown as she climbed into her bed. It made a creaking noise as she fully put her weight on it but whenshe was finally fully laying comfortable down, she realized she didn't get a single sound out of Dipper as a reply to her question. She turned her head to be able to look at Dipper and tell if he was giving off any clue of if he was awake or asleep.

"hm, you really aren't going to talk to me are you?" Mabel sighed out. She then turned her head to look at the ceiling and closed her eyes to see if she could sleep even with the all stress hovering over her mind.

"If only you knew" Dipper whispered, he made sure he said it so Mabel wouldn't hear him. He then clenched the journal even tighter and tears started to stream down his face.

"If only you knew."

* * *

Dipper woke up early in the morning by an unknown cause. He didn't really mind though, he personally wanted to wake up early so he could get out of the shack before anyone else woke up.

He got dressed fairly quickly and made sure to grab is signature Pine-Tree hat off his nightstand.

After one last look at himself in the wall mirror to make sure he looked acceptable, he scurried his way down the stairs and peaked into the living room to make sure he didn't have to be extra quiet.

Lucky, this was a no one but, the author or his so called new grunkle, was sleeping on the couch but he didn't really mind this. Dipper just scurried his way out the front door and then began to start running once he was off the front porch.

The hard soul and pebbles made crackling noise as he continued to run through the forest to who knows where but he made sure to have a firm hold on the journal under his arm and that is hat didn't fly off from the windy day he was given.

"What am I gonna do with myself?" Dipper asked himself, though it was hard to make out as he was gasping for air after that long run.

He closed his eyes as he leaned back into a tree and slid down so he could think about everything.

"I wish Mabel understood this all but, what if its not Mabel?" That's when Dipper really started to think about everything deeply.

He picked up a rather smooth rock and was staring at it as he spoke.

"Maybe its Bill manipulating her...y-yea that has to be it!"Dipper reassured himself.

"Or maybe its a new monster that is able to control all minds?" Dipper then asked himself unsure of what he was even saying at this point.

"Ugh- if only she trusted me none of this would have happened."He said out of pure frustration. He then threw the rock hard at the tree in front of him but with his luck,it bounced right off it and hit him right on the forehead.

"oww-" He stared to rub his forehead as he felt blood starting to come from a cut that the rock had carved onto him.

"Great- another pointless thing to have to explain at some point." Dipper said as he started to clutch his legs to his chest and tears began to flow down his once smiling face.

* * *

Mabel woke up suddenly and looked over at Dipper's bed to see if he was also awake, they usually awoke at the same time so she wouldn't be surprised if he was.

What surprised her was that Dipper wasn't even in his bed.

She immediately shot up in pure panic. With a thousand thoughts racing into her mind at once for where Dipper could be, she stood up and started to get into her usual skirt and sweater. Once she completed doing that (and falling over a few times from moving to fast) she raced down stairs to kept trying to tell herself that Dipper would just be downstairs eating breakfast but, she knew better. From the way Dipper had been acting she had a pretty good idea that he would not be downstairs as he hoped he would be.

After falling down the last 4 stairs, she finally made it downstairs and made her way into the living room to find no one inside it.

"hm," she started as she then made her way to the kitchen.

"please be in here, please be in here." she repeatedly told herself.

The only occupants in the kitchen though were her 2 grunkles.

"Hey pumpkin." Stan said, he started to sit down at the kitchen table with a coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other.

"Where's Dipper?!" Mabel asked with her voice shaking, she knew her brother well enough that when he leaves and does not tell anyone, somethings wrong.

"hm? I thought he was still upstairs, I haven't seen him today." Stan then replied, calm as ever. He wasn't really paying attention to the situation at the moment as he was caught up in the coupon section.

"Oh this isn't good."Mabel then stated as she turned around to start her way on for looking for Dipper.

"Mabel, why are you so upset?" Ford asked, he didn't know her well but he didn't want to miss an opportunity in showing his affection to his 'new' family member.

"Remember how Dipper was so..I don't know...acting strange I guess last night." She said

"well I don't know him well enough to know what strange is to him but he did seem very off..." Ford said now catching interest in this.

"Well he didn't speak to me at all last night and we always wake up at the same time but today he wasn't even in his bed when I woke up." She then said, thinking about this whole thing even more and becoming even more in a panic.

Stan started putting his attention in the situation now.

"Well maybe he just wanted to go for a walk to try and clear his mind." Stan said to Mabel trying to reassure her.

"No! He always tells at least one person if he is going somewhere, it just makes him feel safer or something."She snapped.

"hm" both grunkles replied with.

"Ugh, whatever, I'll go find him on my own" she said in pure frustration and hurry.

With this, she waited for no reply as she ran her way out of the house in an attempt to go find Dipper.

"Don't worry bro-bro, I'll find you." she said running into the forest.

* * *

 **Wow!**

 **OK first off I just want to state that this chapter will most likely be the shortest one of the story, I just wanted to get something posted so you all wouldn't think I just gave up on this Story.**

 **Thanks for reading and i hope to see you in the next chapter!**

 **~Alex**


End file.
